The past always comes back!
by Lycanthrope Vera
Summary: Sometimes it is better to be left alone with a problem like mine, but then it is also important to have your family with you. Your family holds you together. But what can I say about mine? My family is broken and damaged. I fled away and built me a life on my own. But the past always comes back to us, as it comes back to me: Evangeline Katherine Winchester. Rating T can be changed.


**Hey**_** guys, I know there are many sister fanfictions out there, but I will not make another copy of it. I really hope you like it and if I have to change something or it isn't like the series just tell me. xoxo Vera**_

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Chapter one: The Beginning of my life<em>**

**_Summary:_****_Sometimes it is better to be left alone with a problem like mine, but then it is also important to have your family with you. Your family holds you together. But what can I say about mine? My family is broken and damaged and this just happened a long time ago. But we try to make things better and I hope that we can be a family again. (Story is better. ^^v)_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Evangeline's<em> _PoV:_**

My life was good, until the day came, when my mother died in the fire, which nobody can explain. But my father, my brothers and I are going to solve this riddle. Until now we didn't find anything. But I know that we can find something. My family contains like I said of four members: My father John who is a hunter and the best I can tell, besides Bobby, who is our "uncle", but I would rather say my second dad, then there is my twin brother Dean, he is the total opposite of me, but we have the same type of music and then there is my little brother Sam, he is the book worm in our family and I like it. Most of the time I think, that Sam is my twin brother than Dean, but hey you can't choose your family, not that I'm thinking of changing my family, I like it.

And then there is me: Evangeline Katherine Winchester, the middle kid. Dean is only five minutes older than me and he always use this excuse for everything and it sometime gets really annoying. Now I come to my problem, which is simple: My family and I where on a witchhunt and I pissed of one witch, just one and that was the wrong one. Because of that she caused me with a curse and now I'm doomed on every full moon. It sucks, really because I'm nothing like the werewolfs in the movie, my transition into a wolf is finished when the moon is in his highest position and after that I can remember everything and I also have two tails. Which wolf has two tails except in animes, mangas or fairy tails, it is something I don't get. It is so disturbing sometimes, but like Sirius said: " With the tail I would come clearly only the fleeing are the pure hell."

It's just crazy and now I have to deal with it. My family helped me with this, but I could see there sad eyes when they hear my screams and now I just ran ayway to build me a life on my own and I had most of it under control. I got a real job in a school as a history teacher, I studied history on our trips and everything else. I also have a little cottage for myself, which is near a lake and there is also a forest when I can go in. Yeah that's my history for now, but I think it only get's harder and harder.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Present Day<strong>_  
><em><strong>Evangeline's<strong>_**_ PoV:_**

My alarm rang and I pressed the shut up button, so it doesn't give the disturbing tone again. I looked at the watch and saw, that it is 8 o' clock in the morning, I groaned and stood up, because I knew that this weekend will get annoying, okay it was friday, but on sunday was a full moon and I hated it. The transition is too painfull for me and today I had class. I took my clothing out of the closet and went to the bathroom, where I shower me first and after that I washed my face and put on my clothes. After my breakfast, which was only a bread with jam and a coffee I went to my car which was the same Dean got from our Dad. What can I say, I like muscle cars.

It only has a different colour like Dean had. It was blue, but a dark one, not the bright one. My drive to school took me only a half an hour. But with the stop by a coffee store it took me three quarters of an hour. Today was simple for me: Three classes of history, then two hours free time and then again three hours of history. So I can drive home for the break and can prepair myself for tomorrow. I went into class and was greated by the class. They were really nice, which surprised me every day, because in my time as a teenager, they were a few bullies. But hey, time changes.

Today I taught my students about the natives in the old america and there legends. A few were listening and other ones didn't but it was okay, because they would regret it, I had a homework for them. "So now that you know all about the natives I want you to dig into your family history and I want you to write an text about it until next week and don't use the internet, ask your folk your older ones. It can be interesting.", I said and all people were groaning after that, but I only smiled. The bell rang and they went outside.

The second class was the same as the first because they were in the same course. Then there were break, because I didn't have time to do the prepairing I bought the things I needed and took them into my car, where I also had my weapons. Memories of my past flew through my had and I shooked my head to forget it. I cloused the car and drove to the diner where I ate my meal. "Hey Allie, something new?", I asked the waitress and she only answered: "Same old same old, but there where two men looking for you." I frozed and said: "Really what were their names?" "Uhm, I don't know, but they looked really hot." "Hot?" "Yeah", she said and I nodded my head and smiled. She gave me my meal and I shooked my head.

After a while it hit me, two good looking men: Dean and Sam. Bobby told them where I was and now they were looking for me. "Son of a bitch.", I muttered under my breath and finished my meal, laid the money on the table and went out to my car and drove to the school. There I saw one car, which was like mine and I knew that they would be here.

I put out my phone and texted Bobby to meet me at my house. I put my things out and walked into school, I was lucky they didn't see me. The director informed me of them and I explained it to him, not everything but only a few things. To my luck, he let me go to my class and I could go. After the two other classes I drove home, there I didn't saw the car, but my door was wideopened. I got my gun, checked if there were bullets in it and went in, the salt lines, which where everywhere, were splitted and I went in.

I really hoped that it wasn't a demon, because I hated them, it also wasn't a secret. After I looked the upper stage I went into the living room, there was everything normal, I looked behind me and everything turned black. Great, was my last thought.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hey, I know it isn't so long, but I hope you like it, if I have to change something, tell me I don't bite. If you like it favorite, follow it and review it. If someone wants to be my beta, I have no problem with it. I know the cliffhanger isn't good, but I wanted it to be exciting. The story begins in season 3 4 Lucifer isn't here yet. If something is confusing you, then write me please. Until the next chapter. xoxo Vera _**


End file.
